


Zombie the Robin

by ALonelyCricket



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is a Dork, Soft Jason Todd, damian wayne is trying, just an idea i had, the OC is a bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALonelyCricket/pseuds/ALonelyCricket
Summary: Jason Todd has never been very much of a pet person. He doesn't mind animals- pretty much the opposite, actually. But he's never really thought about getting a pet. But when a small robin flies into his window one day, therefore causing its brain damage, he's more or less forced to take care of it- at least, for a little while. And of course, the rest of the Batfam has to help too.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Zombie the Robin

Jason cursed as he looked down at the still form of the bird on the ground. It’s little feet stuck up in the air, while both eyes were shut. 

Jason cursed again, then looked up at the window which the bird had flown into. That specific window lead to Jason’s bedroom. 

If Damian was here, he’d probably have killed his older brother. He was constantly telling Jason to put something over his windows to make sure no birds would fly into them. Jason hadn’t, and now he had a dead bird on his hands. For once, he wished that he’d actually listened to the brat.

The bird was a robin. Of course it was. What other type of bird would it be? It was like some type of sick joke. 

Jason did feel bad for the bird, though. He didn’t mind seeing humans suffer. Animals? Not so much.

He knelt down next to the bird, then tentivally extended a hand to pick the robin up, only to quickly retract his hand back. He scowled. What was he getting so squeamish about now? He’d handled dead bodies before. A bird was no different.

He slowly extended his hand out again and grabbed the bird, making sure that he wasn’t crushing any of its bones. He wasn’t sure why he was handling the bird so gently. It was already dead- there was no point in being so careful. But he still couldn't bring himself to hold it any more tightly. 

The robin was still warm, which was to be expected. It had only been about two minutes since it had died. It’s soft feathers on the top of it’s head ruffled in the wind. 

Jason began to walk to the trash can. He really couldn’t do anything else. What was he supposed to do? Bury the bird?

He paused right before throwing away the carcass. He looked at the robin again. Why did he feel so damn guilty?

Subconsciously, he pet the robin’s head. Then he released his grip on the bird, and it fell on top of a pizza box. It landed with a thump, it’s legs now tucked underneath it. 

Jason stared at the robin some more, swallowed, then looked down at his hands. Tiny little feathers stuck to his hands. He swallowed involuntarily. He felt gross. 

He let his hands dangle to his sides and he began to stalk off back to his apartment. About five footsteps later, a chirp sounded from behind him. He stopped, then turned around, his heart beating fast. 

For around thirty seconds, he couldn’t hear anything. He frowned, then turned around. Then he heard the chirp again. Stronger this time. 

He spun around a second time, then sped to the garbage can. He leaned over it and peered into the can cautiously. 

The robin stared back at him, blinking furiously. It cocked its head, then it opened its mouth and chriped again. Jason stared at it in disbelief. 

“Holy shit.” 


End file.
